


you are a place in a story

by dharkephoenyx



Series: Fae/Glee [2]
Category: Glee, Lost Girl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharkephoenyx/pseuds/dharkephoenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've been writing a couple of drabbles on tumblr, picture prompts from finchelphotoprompts - similar concept of my own picture prompts, but these are totally safe for work, fluffy, lovely stories you can go goo-goo at, collectively awwww and swoon. (I've reread a few and they're totally fluffy.)</p><p>There's also a few drabbles from random pictures not part of the prompts (mine and from tumblr) and a few crossover drabbles. Basically, any drabble that doesn't fall into a verse already noted in my current fics, goes here. AU, crossover, futurefic - finchel of all sorts and types. I'll add further notes to the individual stories as I go. They're all random, so don't read expecting them to follow a timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. three times the love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee, nor the pictures used are not mine. I do claim the nonsense though, that's all my genius

_three times the love_

He tries to oh so stealthily creep into the house but he's not two steps in the door when something squeaks under his feet. He pauses and waits to see if anyone hears him.

He's rarely home on Sundays but tomorrow is the twins' birthday so he sort of twisted Nelson's arm to work his shift tomorrow. Which means he'll have a 48 hr shift when he goes back on Tuesday. It's worth it though.

Rachel peeks her head around the corner, holding back Bread (listen, his daughter named the Bullmastiff, he had nothing to do with it), the latter looks like he's unimpressed to see him but his wife's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

Before she can move, two identical heads of curly hair poke out from underneath Bread's belly, there's some squeaking and a pink-and-black- striped blur and a pale green blur flash towards him, identical squeals of  _Daddy!_ before they launch themselves into his arms.

"Daddy! You're here!"

He barely has a hold on Mel and Sera before Piper's running towards him, hopping onto his back.

Over the chatter of his daughters, Bread starts barking and its fricking loud. He smiles as the little girls in his arms start talking a mile a minute about cupcakes and party hats and Piper's telling him about football practice.

Rachel leans against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, this little smile on her face.

 _Thank you_ , she mouths.

 _I love you_ , he mouths back and winks.

"Daddy!" Sera taps him on the forehead.

"Are you listening?" Her twin asks.

"Yes I am. Something about princess hats?"

"I want to be Ariel!" That'd be Seraphine.

"And I want to be Jasmine!" Melody shrieks happily.

He looks around at Piper, who's blowing her cheeks out with her eyes crossed. He chuckles.

"What about you Piped Piper?"

"It's their birthday, I just want cake." She shrugs.

Laughing, he falls against the couch, his three girls in his arms, listening attentively as his daughters all tell him their birthday plans, Bread staring at them with his tail thumping loudly on the floor.

Truthfully, the stationhouse would be a lot more quiet, granted there were no emergencies, but Sundays off are rare for him. And even if he didn't have two extra special reasons to be home today, he was pretty sure he would rather be nowhere else but here.

***


	2. a father's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Finchel and Burt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of have a soft spot for Burt, I don't see him as Finn's stepfather, he's his father, through and through. He's not replacing Chris Hudson, it's OK to have two dads :)

_a father's love_

"What's he doing?"

"Shhh! Finn!"

He clamps his mouth shut and gives her a funny look. Rachel just sticks her tongue out at him and turns to peek back through the door.

Burt is sitting on a chair in Finn's room, rocking his grandson to sleep. He's all smiles as he stares down at the baby, oblivious to his audience peeking in through the door.

"So. We haven't had a lot of time to talk. Your mom and dad, they like to keep you for themselves. Who wouldn't? You're a beautiful lil baby, aren't you Chris?"

The baby in Burt's hands just looks up at him, he's barely a month old so of course, he  _can't_ talk back to his grandpa.

Finn sticks his head over his wife's and she looks up, kissing him on his chin as they go back to eavesdropping.

"Now, you're so special you have four grandfathers! Which is kinda cool because that way you'll get to get into a lot of different stuff. Like, I love cars and your grandpop LeRoy, he's good with numbers and flowers, your grandma Carole loves his petunias. And your papa Hiram, he's a very good cook and the best damn lawyer in Ohio."

Rachel smiles and Finn drops a kiss onto her hair.

"But the man you were named after, your father's father, Christopher, now Chris Hudson was a great man."

Finn sucks in a breath and Rachel looks up at him, he looks down at her, gives her a small smile and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, I didn't get to meet him, but he was a good man. He had to be, look at what a fine man your daddy is. And I know if he were here, he'd be proud, so proud of him, just like I am. And me, I'm not your real grandpa, not by blood, but that doesn't matter. Because I love your daddy like he was my own son, and you lil Chris, I love you like you're my own grandbaby."

Rachel has to press her hands to her mouth to stifle a sob. She doesn't want to interrupt Burt.

"I can't wait until my own son has his own kids. I already know your Uncle Kurt spoils you rotten. But I'm glad I have you. I'm really glad you're here, you know? And I know Chris, your granddaddy would be glad too. Now, I don't exactly remember how this baby stuff works, so you gotta take it easy on me, OK? And I'm not a fan of the messy diapers, but I'll do my best."

"Your grandma's a special lady, the best, well, after your mommy, that little lady is a gem. She's beautiful Chris, and with a voice like an angel, you can see why your daddy loves her. And your daddy's kinda cool too. Well, except for the Columbia Lions thing. You're a Buckeyes baby, OK. That's my alma mater and that was your grandfather's alma mater. Go Buckeyes. Your daddy is a right fool for thinking Columbia's better."

Burt snorts and she has to hide her sniffles in Finn's shoulder.

"Anything you wanna know about your family, just ask me or your grandma and your grandfathers too. Anything. And you gotta be a good boy, no back talking or misbehavin', I'm old school, your mother might not want to spank you, but I will. But you're a good baby, aren't you Chris? A little precious angel."

He starts crooning an old nursery rhyme, rocking the baby in his hands, and Rachel inches away, tugging Finn with her.

They sit on the stairs, hands around each other while Finn sniffles quietly.

"You know we can never deny Burt babysitting duties ever again, right?" she chuckles.

Finn laughs. "No. I bet Chris is gonna grow up loving his grandfather."

"All four of them." She whispers.

Finn nods. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with Chris when he's older though." He wipes the tears from his face, looking down on her. He steals a kiss and grins.

"He's a Columbia baby through and through, seeing as though that's where I met his mother and all."

***


	3. big sisters and picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Finchel and an early morning walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Rachel is always adorable.. as is a mini-me Rachel in her daughter.

_big sisters and picnics_

For some strange reason, Ava was  _insistent_ on going for an early morning walk. With mommy.

Really, she was tired, the baby kept kicking all last night and she just wants the next month to hurry up and get here. Don't get her wrong, she loves being a mother and being pregnant, but she kinda misses being able to see her feet, you know. Pedicures and her cute little dresses. Yeah, it's bittersweet.

So, getting up at the crack of dawn with a much too energetic four-year old. Not something she really wants to do.

She tries to snuggle deeper into the covers as Ava chatters away between them.

She opens her eyes and looks at Finn. He's grinning like a fool as he watches her, a firm hand around Ava, who's been known to topple off beds for no reason. She's like her father in that regard, no grace whatsoever. Which is funny, since she's a miniature carbon copy of Rachel, minus the eyes though.

Amber-coloured eyes sparkle at her from dimpled cheeks. "Momma, the sun's up."

"I can see that baby, it's very early."

"Uh huh. Come on, wanna go for a walk."

"But Ava, momma's not awake yet."

"Please mommy. Pretty please?" she pleads.

Rachel looks at her husband. "Your daughter does not understand the concept of sleep, does she?"

"Why is it she's my daughter when she wants to you to do something you don't want to do?"

She looks at him and slowly lifts an eyebrow. Finn chuckles.

"Come on, I'll come with."

She tries to protest, but they tag-team her with the identical sad puppy eyes and she agrees, changing into a flowery top and jeans shorts when Finn goes to change their daughter out of her pyjamas. Everyone else is asleep when they leave and Ava actually puts her finger to her lips, tiptoeing towards the front door.

"Shhh, we have to be very quiet."

Finn chuckles and ushers them out, dropping his hand over Rachel's mouth when she yawns.

Ava's chatter continues their entire walk. They're back in Lima for Carole's birthday and for once Rachel is not missing the city. This early in the morning, it's warm, and clear and fresh, green grass everywhere. They're actually just walking by the field that's near the house. Any further and Finn will have to carry her back home.

Ava is singing merrily between them, hopping and skipping over cracks in the side walk and flower patches.

Suddenly she stops talking and crawls onto an overturned pail near the fence they're passing.

"Ava, get down from there." Finn says.

"In a minute Daddy." She huffs. She turns to Rachel and puts her hands on her belly.

"See baby. This is where me and momma and grandma had a picnic last year! It's very pretty."

Rachel turns questioning eyes to Finn.

"When you were sleeping she was singing to the baby. Telling her she was going to show her a special place." His eyes twinkle as he looks down at her, and they both turn their attention back to Ava, who's still talking to Rachel's belly.

She clearly inherited her enthusiasm and loquacity from her mother. Of course.

"And when you come out of momma we're gonna have a picnic here too. And I'm gonna show you how to make daisy chains like momma, she's very good. Ooooh! Momma is soooo pretty and she sounds so nice when she sings. She's the best mommy in the whole world!"

Ava stretches her arms wide as she says this and jumps down from the pan, linking her hand with her parents again.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast when we get back?"

Rachel can't exactly speak, so it's Finn who says, "Course! Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Blueberry!" The little girl squeals happily. "Can you make it in bunny ears momma?"

Rachel nods, her face wet and Ava keeps on skipping happily between them.

"Hey, you alright?"

She turns her face to Finn and nods, looking back at the miniature version of her skipping along.

She loves being a mother and times like these she loves being pregnant. After all, the validation of a four year old that you're the best mother ever is a whole lot better than summer dresses and home pedicures.

***


	4. the future, superstars and baby shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future finchel and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregnant!Finchel is always gold!

_the future, superstars and baby shoes_

Rachel is  _tiny._

Like, his thumbs pressed together, reaches from one side of her waist to the other. She's so small. And beautiful.

He watches her as she towels off from her shower; she meets his eyes in the mirror and furrows her brow as he just keeps looking at her.

"Come to bed." He murmurs.

"I will in a second. Can I get dressed first?" She jokes.

"No." He answers quietly. She looks over her shoulder at him and he beckons her to him.

She tosses her towel over the bathroom door and then crawls over the bed to curl her body besides his, smelling like lavender and honeysuckle and  _Rachel,_ his favourite smell in the world. Everything is wrapped up in that smell: Christmas cookies, rainy nights spent on the living room floor reading or playing Uno, Broadway songs belted out to a packed theatre, notebooks filled with scribbles of little children. It's home to him; Rachel is his home.

Life too.

He turns to face her, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. It's gotten longer, falling way down her back, the silky brunette strands makes her skin look like honey. Or maybe it's the glow, either way, she looks radiant.

"Hi." She turns his eyes to her using the tip of her finger.

He smiles and dips his head, kissing it. "Hi."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine, perfect almost."

"Perfect?"

His smile widens and he leans forward quickly to brush his lips against hers. "Yes." He whispers against her lips.

She pushes him back and rolls them, so she's straddling his hips over his shorts.

He runs his hands over her legs and up her thighs, his fingers brushing over her bottom.

"You're not scared?"

He looks up at her, worrying at her bottom lip, big, bright, brown eyes looking down on him. He reaches his hand up to tug her lip free, his thumb soothing.

"Terrified." He replies.

Their voices are low, quiet. They barely said two words to each other since getting home. She went straight to the bathroom and he just crawled into bed. It wasn't a bad thing, they just had to process the news separately, to appreciate it together.

And he was terrified to be honest. Terrified of his own drawbacks. But Rachel, he was sure, would be a superstar as always.

"Me too." Rachel whispers. She grabs his hands between both of hers and presses her lips to them.

"Why?"

She shrugs lightly. He shouldn't have asked, because he already knows.

"Hey." He grips her chin lightly, pulling her eyes to his. "You're not your mother. She made her choice a long time ago. And you're making yours now. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

She gives him a timid smile, then does the same thing he did earlier, she bends her head to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"You're gonna be an awesome dad too. You know that right?"

He didn't. But if she believes in him, like she always has, he figures he can do his best on being just that.

He cradles his hands to her abdomen, the skin still firm and taut under his palms. She was carrying precious cargo, the beauty of life they made together. In eight short months, their son or daughter would be here with them, kicking and hollering. He was pretty sure their kid would inherit Rachel's lungs, it was a given.

His hands roam over her stomach, his fingers caressing her skin, and he smiles, he was gonna be a dad.

"You know I love you right?" He looks up at her and her smile is almost blinding, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she nods.

"Yea, you might have told me once or twice."

He chuckles and rolls them over, sliding down her chest to hover his lips over her belly. "Hi baby, it's daddy. I love you too and you're gonna love mommy so much."

Rachel giggles and tugs him up to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're such a clown."

"And yet you still love me." He smirks.

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He nods and bends to kiss her.

"Yeah." She breathes against his lips, burying her fingers in his hair.

***


	5. pride and baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Finchel where Finn refelcts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret to inform you there will be more than a few daddy!Finn feels in these drabbles.

_pride & baby_

There are a few things in his life he is extremely proud of.

Sticking up for his stepbrother in high school. Getting into  _and_  graduating from college. Getting his father's discharge changed to honourable. Getting Rachel to fall in love with him again after he broke her heart that day on the train (it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and getting her to forgive him came a close second.) The day she promised to love him for the rest of her life and before her rabbi and a bunch of people he didn't even remember being there she gave him a simple gold band to honour that promise.

And Ryan.

For everything he's ever done, in this moment, right now, he's the proudest.

He honestly doesn't think he can love someone the way he loves her.

He loves his mother, she's the first person to show him what love meant, and he knows he's caused her grief over the years, but the look in her eyes every time when she sees him, his heart literally swells with emotion; and that's pretty much the feeling he gets when he looks at his daughter in his arms.

His wife is the best person he knows. Flaws and all. And after spending ten years of his life loving her, he loves her more every second. For a multitude of reasons, really. But for all his mistakes and bad ideas, even when she hated him, she supported him, she loved him and he owes her the world.

His daughter though? Ryan is the embodiment of his heart and the love he and Rachel share. The best part of them wrapped up nicely in 6lbs, 8oz of beautiful baby. It was like God took everything that was good and perfect and beautiful and pure and made  _her_.

Designed her. Created this magnificent specimen of life and innocence and placed her in his arms.

He's amazed every time he looks at her.

She's barely a day old, and Ryan has basically shifted everyone else to a supporting role in her life. She's like a miniature Rachel already, tiny in his arms, same olive toned skin and of course she came out screaming.

He's looking forward to discovering who she is, the parts that make her a Hudson, if she's going to be diva like her mommy or quiet like he is. Either way, he's pretty sure she's bound to be a handful.

Beside him, Rachel stirs, stretching her hands her hands over her head.

He smiles at her when her eyes meet his.

"Hey."

She yawns and smiles behind her hands over mouth.

"You two OK?"

He nods, looking down at Ryan's tiny fingers wrapped around his, her little mouth puckering when she yawns.

"She's been very quiet. So  _unlike_  her mother."

Rachel snickers. "Very funny."

Maybe Ryan hears her because just then she gives a piercing cry, kicking her legs and begins to fuss in his hands.

"I stand corrected." He gets up and walks over to his wife, carefully placing their daughter in her arms.

Rachel settles Ryan in the crook of her elbow and the baby quiets immediately. He runs his fingers over the downy hair on her head, trying to smooth down the errant cowlick at the back.

It's funny, actually. He can remember his mother complaining about getting his hair to behave, and even now, the back of his hair is as stubborn as ever.

He's kind of happy that at least that's one thing they have in common so soon.

***


	6. generation strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Finchel in a concert hall. (I know its a movie theatre, humour me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn & Rachel in their 80s and very much in love. I want that :)

_generation strong_

She can barely sit still, she's that excited.

Finn's hand closes over her knee and she turns her head to look at him, his eyes twinkling back at her. She curls her palm around his on her knee and turns back to the stage.

The theatre is still empty because the show is actually tonight, but she was impatient and finally Channar agreed to bring her with her to rehearsal. It's bittersweet, though. How long ago was that her on stage? These days her legs don't work that well to take her through all the complicated dance moves her granddaughter does so flawlessly, but her feet still tap out the familiar rhythm. Old bones be damned.

Pride blossoms in her chest and she grins, glancing sidelong at her husband, pretty sure they're thinking the same thing.

"She reminds me of you, Rach. So flawless. So beautiful. So tiny." Finn chuckles and brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it.

"Don't let her hear you say that, you know how sensitive she is about her height, Finn. I was too."

Finn chuckles again and pats her hand then shakes his head, turning back to the petite woman flitting around stage. "Still a firecracker, sweetheart."

Channar's voice sounds out loud and powerful as she dances and Rachel is rooted to her chair as she listens. Her granddaughter is amazing, seriously, and she can remember the days when that was her on stage, but she's not that proud that she can't admit her granddaughter is better than her.

She can feel the song resonating through her body, the words and melody wrapping around her, her chest swelling in pride in fascination for the woman singing on stage. Channar was a Berry, never mind the Hudson last name.

"I think I know now what you meant when you said you felt my voice here." She murmurs quietly, lifting her hand to her heart. She looks back as her granddaughter stands on stage, laughing with her co-stars and back to her husband.

Finn smiles, the smile she's gotten to see every day for almost 70 years, the side of his mouth pulling up into that lopsided smile that had girls chasing him around the OSU campus.

He nods, and pulls her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. Channar waves at them then jumps down off stage, pulling a timid looking man and a beaming girl towards her grandparents. Finn helps his wife to stand, handing her the cane she claims she never needs as they make their way to the aisle.

"Grammy, this is Nellie and Nathan. They actually don't believe that you were the actress that revived the Elphalba role back in 2015."

Beside her Finn chuckles and wraps his arm around her as Rachel frowns. There has never been another Rachel Berry in 80 years. How hard is that to believe?

She pulls herself up to her full height, years of dancing and perfect poise has not diminished her stature over the years and she narrows her eyes at the two people in front of her. Channar stands beside her, grinning broadly.

She lifts a hand and points to a row of portraits along NYADA's hallway,  _Rachel Hudson_ in bright gold letters beneath her grinning face. Her hair was longer then but it's her, nose and all.

Nellie's eyes get wide as she stares at the portrait and back to a smug Rachel. She squeals suddenly and runs off to the dressing room, screaming about legend, autograph and some other nonsense.

Finn looks at her and shrugs, throwing his arm around his granddaughter. Nathan shakes her hand, trying to flatter her, begging her to sing something for them.

Rachel has never been one to turn down a request for a performance. And she does, pulling Channar beside her, singing an old Journey song as she stares at Finn.

Her voice has waned over the years, and she's not as great as Channar now, but she's almost as good as she was back then.

She finishes to resounding applause, as a few other of her granddaughter's castmates are peeking out from behind the curtain and Nellie stands in front her with a look of positive awe on her face. She's crying actually, her face wet as she stares at Rachel.

One by one her granddaughter's friends come up to shake her hand and ask for an autograph and afterwards when she goes off to meet her daughter and Kurt's daughters for her birthday dinner her husband cups her cheek in his hands, amber eyes shining down at her.

"You know, it still does. It was always yours."

***


	7. happy sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Finchel where Finn gives his son a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Finchel.. all hail the feels :)

_happy sounds_

iggling from their bathroom alerts her to where her boys are in the house.

She stashes her bag and shoes on the floor beside the bed and tiptoes quietly towards them. Finn is doing this silly dance move that Liam giggles at, his cheeks dimpling as he gazes happily up at his father. And Liam is sitting in their face basin, clapping his hands and the bubbles as they float up around him.

_ABC  
Easy as  
one, two, three  
Or simple as  
Do re mi  
ABC, one, two, three, baby, you and me!_

Liam gurgles every time Finn says ABC, and he's only six months, does he understand?

_ABC  
Easy as  
one, two, three_

Liam squeals again and it almost sounds as if he's  _trying_ to sing too.

She stands there, watching her husband dance, and Liam clapping and she starts singing too (Finn's voice is infectious and really, she can't resist a song with him, and yes, his dance moves have yet to improve).

Finn stops dancing when he turns his head to see her, blushing at her wink.

Her son's head swivels around when he hears her and Liam starts slapping the water around him happily, almost leaning out of the sink. Finn's large hands grab onto him safely and she bends to touch her nose to her son's, accepting his wet kisses.

He launches himself out of the sink and into her arms and Finn laughs, grabbing a towel to wrap around Liam.

_ABC, one, two, three, baby, you and me!_

Liam beams, tapping his hands against her cheek when she sings and Finn drops a kiss on her hair and onto their son's.

Liam is a miniature Finn, through and through, he's big already with an appetite that almost rivals his father's, big amber eyes and that cowlick at the back of his head that refuses to behave. And music, it's his favourite thing in the world, she's sure (aside from Mommy's singing, and OK, fine, Daddy's too) and as she towels him dry, Finn keeps on singing and Liam keeps on happily kicking his little feet, squealing every now and then, adding to their little orchestra.

***


	8. comfort in the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Finchel where Finn watches his babies sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy!Finn FTW!

_comfort in the silence_

If there's one thing he knows about his house – it's that its never quiet.

Rachel sings all the time, whether for practice or putting their kids to sleep, Kurt is always stopping by (the only reason Kurt even has a key is because when she was pregnant with Sera, Rachel had a panic attack and couldn't move from the floor and he was all the way in Brooklyn out on a call and well, Kurt kicked his door in) and Artie lives a few streets over, so he's usually almost always there.

Brittany works with Rachel at the workshop in the city, so she's always coming by too with updates and pointers and needing Rachel input, and stuff. And then Quinn, she's always calling Rachel from wherever in the world she is, and she's managed to get his wife interested in photography too, and he's used to Rachel doing whatever she needs to do while she talks to Quinn in speakerphone.

Plus, Santana had insisted Rachel get a dog after the house had almost been broken into one evening when they were out. He'd agreed, as well as having Mercedes help him install a security system.

Bottom line, if he's in the house, it's always loud, for one reason or the other. He loves it though.

So when he drags himself out of bed before work that Tuesday afternoon, he was immediately curious as to the absence of the usual noise.

He'd kissed his daughters good night when he came in from work at midnight, forcing Rachel out of her office and into bed (she'd be up all night until one of the girls woke if he'd left her there) and barely moved when she'd gotten up to get Cady screaming from her crib earlier in the morning.

The house is miraculously quiet, a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen and soft humming from the second bedroom down the hall from theirs. He tiptoes as quietly as he can towards the room, expertly dodging scattered dolls and plastic toys littered along the hallway.

Rachel is sitting on the bedroom floor, cross-legged with two books spread open on her lap and a mass of pictures scattered around her.

Sera and Cady are sound asleep on the bed, Cady swaddled up tightly in blankets. It's quiet except for his daughters' soft breathing and Rachel's low humming.

It's a miracle really. This is a rarity in their house.

Rachel taps her cheek with the pen, sorting through the pictures at her feet, her face lighting up when her fingers snatch a picture, she grabs a baby book – Sera's, by the big loopy pink letters on the cover– and starts jotting down notes in her swirly handwriting.

He chuckles and slides down to the ground by the doorway.

"Whatcha got there?"

Rachel jumps slightly and turns her head, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You scared me!" she whispers.

He shrugs, giving her her favourite dimpled smile.

She sticks her tongue out at him cheekily, turning back to the pictures in front of her. "It's the girls' baby books. I need to update them, I haven't written anything in there in almost two months."

She turns stern eyes at him. "And neither have you."

(He'd forgotten.)

He shakes his head, running his fingers over her calf. "C'mon Rach. You and I both know my chicken scratch would ruin the aesthetics of those books."

Rachel's nose crinkles as she frowns.

"You're right. I'll update it myself."

Flattery. Works every time.

He smiles winningly at her.

"They been sleeping for long?" He nods over to the sleeping girls.

Rachel shakes her head, bending back to the books in her lap. "About two hours now. I just put the last of the laundry in and there's lasagna cooling in the oven."

On cue, his belly starts growling. (Mike was good at everything else  _but_ cooking and he was their resident chef at the firehouse.)

Rachel laughs quietly, shaking her head. "Go get your own food mister. I want to finish this before San gets here."

He sticks his tongue out at her, rubbing his thumb along her foot.

"You should take a picture. When was the last time they've both been asleep like this? Together? In the middle of the day?"

She looks from him to their daughters.

Sera was already two but was at the age where everywhere Momma went, she went. Everything Momma did, she did. And Cady, Cady at five months just loves to squeal. About everything. And if Rachel sang, they sang. He was living in a house full of superstars, and he didn't mind it one bit.

Rachel beams, grinning widely at him before she jumps up, kissing his forehead as she hurries towards the den, no doubt for the camera she's usually attached to.

He leans back against the wall, enjoying the view of his daughters asleep. You'd never know by just looking at them that they're equal parts him and Rachel in personality too – very loud, very happy, giggly baby girls.

He likes the quiet; it's something he doesn't get much of.

Sera's mouth puckers in her sleep and Cady just turns her head to the other side, sighing softly. It really is a moment worth capturing.

Before Rachel can hurry back though, the front door bangs open, and Puck hollers for him, Santana muttering something in Spanish. Rachel stalks from the den, passing him and stomps to the living room. He covers his mouth in laughter, watching as his tiny wife shakes her fist at their best friends.

On the bed, Cady suddenly starts wailing and Rachel's fist starts shaking faster and Puck takes a step back.

He gets to his feet, picking Cady from the bed before Sera can wake up. He's too late, big amber eyes blink sleepily at him as she stretches her small body.

Rachel's smile stretches over Sera's face as his daughter crawls over to him, squealing loudly.

"Daddy!"

***


	9. firestarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Finchel where Finn may or may not be a Greek god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the fics I've tagged as making into a one-shot.

_firestarter_

She was pretty sure she was dreaming.

Yea, that had to be it. Because things like this just don't happen in normal, every day life.

But the hand was moving closer towards her. She wants to move but her legs seem rooted to the spot, but not from fear though. Intrigue? Finn Hudson has always been a mystery to her, ever since the first time she saw him.

She doesn't think he'll ever hurt her, but still.

Hand. On. Fire.

Finn smiles shyly at her, his eyes on hers as his hands move closer to her. She gulps and leans away slightly from him.

Finn stops and uses his other hand, you know, the one not currently  _holding a flame in his palm!_ and wraps it around her hand.

Her hand looks so small in his, lost. Everything about Finn is huge, he's just this big man, with the sweetest eyes and the softest smile ever. Quite the contradiction.

His hand moves closer to her still and she panics slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He murmurs.

She looks up at him, at this half-smile lifting one side of his face, he almost looks like a little boy.

The palm on fire touches her hand, and it feels warm, like she's standing in front of a heater or holding a really hot coffee cup in her hand. It moves up her arm, warm tingles spreading over her skin, it's almost relaxing.

She looks up to Finn's eyes and he's watching her, with something like trepidation in his eyes.

She smiles back softly and it disappears completely, his smile stretching across his face. Even his dimples are beautiful. She blushes and drops her face to watch his hand on her arm again.

"How are you doing this?" she whispers.

The hand on her hand passes over her sleeve and down to the inside of her elbow.

"I don't know. I've always been able to do it since I was younger."

"Wait, like the X-men?"

Finn laughs, a husky richness that sets goosebumps over her skin which she's pretty sure has nothing to do with the fire on his fingers.

She's never liked a boy before. Leave it to her to like someone like Finn. Whatever or whoever Finn was.

But she's intrigued, remember?

Finn shakes his head and chuckles with mirth. "You've been hanging around Sam Evans too much."

Quinn's boyfriend was a comic book fan, so yes, she admits the idea sparked from his comic books.

She giggles at herself. Sparked.

Finn's hand moves slowly to cup her chin, the flames tickling her skin, like a warm breath brushing over her face.

"You're not scared of me?"

His eyes search hers, like he's almost pleading for acceptance. Like he's afraid she'll run away screaming at the top of her lungs.

She shakes her head and smiles. Finn returns it, his eyes almost shining as he stares at her.

And if she was to be completely honest, Finn looks like he's _glowing_. His eyes are shining, his skin looks brighter. He looks almost angelic. Almost like a Greek god.

Her eyes widen and she whirls around to look at the painting behind them on the library wall. And almost like Finn can read her mind, he wraps his hand on fire around hers and winks.

***


	10. tackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Finchel where their son plays football.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this reminds me of 'the person happiness became')

_tackle_

He has to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud because, honestly, his wife will  _never_ change. And he loves her for it, even when she's being ridiculous. And she's quite the opposite of a typical soccer mom, you know?

"Ah, c'mon Coach, what'd you call a foul for? So he fell over, big deal!"

His son stops, turns to where they're sitting and puts his hands on his hips. It almost looks like he's about to  _scold_  his mother then he just shakes his head – his helmet shifting from one side to the next – and scurries to the opposite end of the field.

"Berry. You're gonna let the other soccer moms want to sucker punch you, you know." Santana quips from behind her sunglasses.

"It's friendly competition Santana. If they can't get into the game, then that's their problem. My son's team is winning, I don't really care if the other mothers want to be sullen."

He exchanges looks with Santana and just shrugs, it's Rachel Berry. Sometimes you don't argue with Rachel Berry. Ever. Even though now she's a Hudson, she will always be Rachel Berry, competitive streak and all.

His wife jumps to her feet, clapping her hands wildly when Mason catches the ball, holding it in his small hands as he streaks towards the endzone, his little feet carrying him towards the end as quickly as possible. When he gets there he drops the ball, holds both hands in the air and does this crazy dance, much like he used to do in his final days at McKinley.

So, yea, he's never letting his son watch his old football games ever again.

"YES!"

Even Santana grins and almost everyone on the field gets to their feet cheering for the little man who just scored them a touchdown. The rest of his team all fall onto him and Rachel squeaks, grabbing on Finn's shoulder. He's a man, so he fights his wince as her fingers dig into his skin.

"Finn." She says worriedly.

"Rachel, it's just a game. Mason's fine."

She's still staring out on the field and he's pretty sure he may have to grab her from running out  _onto_ the field. He watches the bundle of little boys and girls and the mass of red helmets, a bit of unease creeping into his stomach as he searches for the number 5 jersey among them.

The team's coach walks over to mass of kids still cheering – and oblivious that the game is still in play – and grinning, tugs them apart.

"Back in the game kids!" He laughs.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Mason jumps up, waves and runs off to where his coach points him to.

Rachel's hand relaxes on his arm and she settles back onto her seat, craning her head to see the game.

"Hmm. I thought it was just a game, so what if he fell over?" Santana smirks, poking her in the side.

He turns his head to the side, away from the two women. He would've asked the same question, but he's lived with this woman too long to know something like that would earn him a couple night's stay on the couch, and he likes the bed in their bedroom, thank you very much.

"It's different when it's your own kid, huh?"

Rachel doesn't say anything, and sneakily he raises his hand behind her back for a high five from Santana.

"Don't think I didn't see that Finn Hudson." Rachel snaps. "I'm guessing it's OK for your son to get tackled by a bunch of six-year olds on a football field, huh?"

Crap.

***


	11. the forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finchel and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write better Finchel proposals.

_the forward_

"Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading the map."

Finn snickers and adjusts his bag on his shoulders. "OK."

His girlfriend is convinced she knows how to read maps and he doesn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. He turns to the side and pulls out his phone and it tells him that they're about 15 minutes from the motel they're staying at. He tucks it away and turns back to her.

He's not going to say anything to her, she has this look of determination he's used to: eyebrows furrowed, tongue stuck out at the side of her mouth and she looks so adorable he just wants to kiss her.

She's concentrating though, so he doesn't.

"Alright. The exit is about three minutes that way to the left." She looks back to her map and nods confidently. "Then our motel should be about twenty minutes away if you don't walk like you're strolling in Central Park."

She looks up at him with a smirk, tucking her map back into her pocket.

He chuckles and takes her hand, tugging her along with him. This was her idea, well, actually Kurt's since he was the one who convinced her to take the summer off from auditioning and running herself tired and just to enjoy a summer in college. He wasn't complaining, he'd had enough of summer school and this three-week trip was worth it. Another week in Italy before they head back to school and work.

Rachel loved it here, giving them a detailed history of her father's family who had immigrated so long ago, practicing her accent (he was horrible and she was flawless as usual) and finding new dishes (vegan, of course) that he'd never tell her he didn't like. She was happier than he'd seen her in a long time, relaxed and carefree without the stress of auditions and classes.

They walk in silence for about three minutes before Rachel tugs on his hand, pulling him to a stop. "Finn."

He looks back at her.

"Do you like it here?"

 _She's_ here, of course he does. "Yes. It's so different from the city, it feels like a whole new world." He smiles, the side of his mouth pulling up as he looks down at her.

She beams up at him and pushes herself onto her toes to kiss him.

"You know what we should do?" She whispers. He rubs his thumb over her bottom lip, titling his head to the side as he stares into the chocolate brown eyes he fell in love with maybe since the first time he saw her.

"What?"

"Elope."

She stares up at him, her smile wide and blinding and she's completely serious.

"Really?"

Rachel nods. He grins, and then frowns.

"You know Kurt will kill me and then you, right?"

She shrugs like that's unimportant.

"We can have another ceremony, once we've graduated and I'm already on Broadway and you're teaching. But, this trip has been nothing but incredible and I'm really glad we came and I know it's probably ridiculous but I feel like -,"

He cuts off her rambling with his lips, smiling as he drops kiss after kiss on her lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"Rachel Berry asking me to marry her?  _HELL YES!"_ He shouts, grabbing her by the waist and twirls her around, his voice and her laughter echoing in the tunnels around them.

He kisses her again, feeling his heart swelling in his chest. He'd always dreamed of the day when he'd propose to her, with his mother's ring, preferably in Central Park on some summer's day but this was infinitely better – even if was on the other side of the world inside ancient tunnels.

"I love you." He whispers against her lips, staring into her eyes, not wanting to let her go so soon.

She presses her palm against his cheek and nods. "I love you too."

Reluctantly, he sets her back on her feet, linking his fingers with hers as they walk. The tunnel exit is a couple yards away, bright sunlight beckoning them. He looks down at her, her face radiant as she peeks up at him.

Leaving one adventure, walking towards another.

***


	12. happiness abounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Finchel where Finn and his stepson get into a mess. Finchel month, week 1: children.

_happiness abounds_

_(you might recognize this lil blue-eyed charmer :D)_

"Psst! Parker!"

The messy head of hair turns around slowly, frowning when he doesn't see anyone. He turns back around to his video game with a shrug.

"Oy! Up here!"

He swivels his head around, looking up towards the roof, his eyes widening comically as he sees his stepfather poking his head down from the attic door in the hallway.

"Dad?" Parker walks over chuckling, his hands crossed over his chest. "What are you doing in the attic?"

"Hiding your mom's birthday present."

"Up there?" Parker laughs.

"Yea. We rarely come up here anyway."

"Yea, cause the door needs to be fixed, Grandpa keeps saying he'll come by to fix it, but he keeps forgetting."

"Just, don't let on to your mom OK? You know how she is with surprises. I hid it here so she couldn't find it, but knowing Rachel, even pregnant, she'd find a way."

Parker chuckles again and nods. "Alright. She'll be home in like 10 minutes, if you're still up there she'll wonder why."

Finn's look turns sheepish as he hangs his head, his hair falling from upside down.

"Well, I would come down but I yanked the ladder too hard getting it down and now it's stuck, I think a couple of the steps need replacing too. I need my toolkit to fix it. There's some board left over from the doghouse."

Parker hesitates. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Uncle Blaine? You know how you are about fixing things. Remember the kitchen sink?"

Finn glares. "One time. I forgot to turn the water off. That one time."

Grinning, Parker nods. "And when you were trying to build Montego's doghouse?"

Finn pushes his hair back and narrows his eyes at his stepson. "I fixed up the nursery didn't I?"

"Uncle Blaine and Uncle Artie helped." Parker deadpans. "Face it Dad, you're a big bad solider, and a helluva coach but you're for shit in the handyman department."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Finn raises his eyebrow at Parker and his son's cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry Sir."

"Just get the toolkit would you?" Finn nods curtly and disappears back into the attic and grunting, he tries again to lower the attic steps. He manages to get it down, jumping the rest of the way. The steps are stuck, the ladder refusing to retract or slide further; he figures the pulley needs greasing.

"We need to loosen this up. I count three boards slipping so we have to change those too."

Parker frowns. "We?"

Finn levels a look at him and Parker's look brightens and he salutes and hurries outside to the garage where they stashed the leftover board from building the doghouse. He grabs the kit and a few boards then hauls them back to the living room, giving a wistful look at the paused videogame.

His father manages to disappear when he gets back so he drops the pieces of board onto the floor and uses a wrench to pull the loose boards free, two of them splintering when he gets them out. The last board is particularly tricky to get loose and when he finally yanks it out he loses his balance and promptly falls backwards.

"Gah!"

He falls onto his father's feet and Finn topples over then something crashes to the floor and both of them are suddenly covered in motor oil.

The front door bangs open and Rachel wobbles in, humming as she lugs a shopping bag on Montego's back, the dog yipping as Rachel hums.

Finn groans, his head falling with a thud onto the floor. Parker giggles, leaning against him, his hands and shorts covered with oil.

"What the -," Rachel stands in the hallway with wide eyes, her mouth moving silently as she surveys the damage to the attic door and spilled oil. She's past 8 months and can be very emotional at the slightest hiccup and an unhinged attic door with scattered boards that's supposed to be the steps and oil soaking into her floor kinda would qualify as more than just a slight hiccup.

"Ah, hmm - who did this?" She demands, resting her hands on her hips as she glares at the two of them.

Finn and Parker point simultaneously to each other.

"Tattle-tale." Finn mutters.

"Sell out." Parker snickers.  
***


	13. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Finchel where Finn's the world's greatest superhero, but we don't know about it. Finchel month, week 3, crossover. (this has also been tagged to be upgraded to a one shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glee/Superman crossover.

_hero_

> **Finn Hudson** as _Clark Kent/Superman_
> 
> **Rachel Berry** as _Lois Lane_

She stares blankly as Finn hurries over to her, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes.

"Rach? You OK?"

He slides a little as he reaches out to grab her hand to pull her up, she's always found his clumsiness endearing, and butterflies flutter in her stomach when the heat of his palm warms hers.

He pulls her to her feet, turning wide eyes to the massive pile up behind her.

"How did – your car is – ahm -," He's at a loss for words, confusion clear on his face as he stares at the red VW Beetle crushed beyond recognition at the bottom on the pile of mangled cars on the Hutchinson River Pkwy.

Small explosions lit up the night sky and the loud noises of sirens racing towards them breaks her from her trance.

She was in that car, she was driving down to her fathers when another car rear-ended hers as she sat at the stoplight. She doesn't remember much else, except – someone pulling her from her seat, ripping her seatbelt away like paper, seconds before her car was pushed into the divider.

She peers at her car. By now, police and firefighters were there, traffic piled up on both sides, people coming out of their cars to stare at the accident a few feet from them. Finn tugs her out of the way, wrapping his jacket over her shoulders, she wasn't even aware she was shivering.

Someone had easily pulled her from the wreckage. She has a few scrapes and bruises and there's a cut on her chin, but nothing too serious. There's a couple of men sitting down on the side of the road, their head in their hands as they stare at the accident too. There are more people, she realizes, sitting on the side of the road, staring at the ruined cars on the road.

Superman.

People around her start whispering.

He'd pulled people from their cars, getting them to safety before the first car had exploded.

And yep, he'd saved her again.

And was gone before she realized.

"Rachel!"

She shakes her head as Finn's warm eyes come into focus in front of her face.

"Are you alright? I think we should let the paramedic take a look at you." He says worriedly.

She shakes her head, peering over his shoulder at the pile up again. She could've died. Again.

"Are you sure?" Finn is still speaking.

She nods, wondering if everyone else was alright.

"Rach, you had me worried there. Are you sure you don't want them to check you out?"

She smiles at him. He was sweet, really. Always bringing her flowers and making sure her green tea was just the way she likes it. He was her best friend, outside of Artie and Tina, even if they worked together.

She knows he likes her, but she's too focused on her career for any distractions. And well, she's kind of interested in someone else. Even if no one really knows who he is and he disappears all the time and all she knows about him is the silly nickname the rest of New York has managed to give him. It's just a crush, really, but it must mean something if every time she was in danger he sorts of alwaysappears. She's clumsy, yes, but every time?

In front of her, Finn frowns again.

"I'm OK, Finn." She squeezes the hand on her shoulder. "Really."

He worries too much. But she's actually glad he's here though.

The thought makes her frown. Why was Finn here?

She had been driving alone. And Finn lives in Yonkers. How'd he get here so fast? Before the ambulance and police?

She turns back to him, searching his eyes. He stares back at her, an easy smile on his face, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Amber eyes peer back at her. Freckles over his nose, dimples in his cheek, scruffy jaw and all. Broad shoulders, big, soft hands. The heat of him feels familiar. Her eyes flicker to his lips and back up to his eyes.

She's seen those eyes before. She's counted those freckles before. Her hand on Finn's tightens as her mind replays every time she's seen Finn, and him.

"Rach?"

Only two people have ever called her that. The man standing in front of her.

And the one who'd saved her life earlier that night. And so many times before.  
***


	14. goodbye love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Finchel and a difficult goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost impatient for Season 4 to get here. It's crazy with all these ideas I'm getting.

_goodbye love_

Honestly, she doesn't know how she's supposed to do this all over again. It was the worst feeling in the world.

How was she supposed to say goodbye to the one man she'd ever loved? From before she even understood what love was, when she was a just a girl in show choir, and he was just a tall, gangly football player? When she became a woman, and he became a man, it was them, together, and in love?

She was forced to say her goodbye when he put her on a train, waving his goodbye, setting her free to follow her dreams.

Well, he was being an idiot, and trying to protect her, how stupid could you get?

 _You have to learn to a star,_ he says.

 _I'll love you forever,_ he says.

 _If we're meant to be together, we'll find a way,_ he says.

 _You have to follow your dream,_ he says.

Doesn't he understand that dreams change? She  _wants_  him. He was part of her new dream.

How are they supposed to find a way to be together when every day he's gone, he's somewhere fighting someone else's war? Putting himself in danger because he needs to prove he can be the man his father deserves him to be? Isn't her loving him enough? He can be the man his father would be proud of right here in New York. Or Ohio. Even LA with Puck.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

Even in Connecticut with Quinn. Or Oregon with Santana.

If that's what he wanted, he could have had it. He would be safe. Not away, at war. Where he could die at any moment.

She was being stupid, she knows, he could die walking down the street at any time.

But even then, it would be a lot safer for him. Even if they weren't together. It's a cruel thought, are they together even now, now that he's leaving?

She's still staring at her dorm room door. He'd just disappeared through it. Walking away with a simple  _I'm sorry_. A simple  _goodbye_. Breaking her heart all over again.

She loves him. He loves her. She knows that, always believed that. So why can't that be enough?

Why?

She's out the door, down the stairs and running across the courtyard before she even realizes it. Her bookbag slapping against her thigh as she runs.

"Finn!"

Its pouring buckets and she forgot her umbrella and she's soaked to the bone in three seconds, but she doesn't give a damn.

She hollers for him again, her feet slapping through puddles as she runs towards him. Standing alone at the bus stop, hands jammed inside his pockets.

Is he that thick-headed that's he gone deaf already?

 _"FINN!"_ She shouts louder this time, she's always been loud, and the bus is already pulling up and she sighs in relief when his head juts up and turns in her direction. He glances at the bus and then back to her, leaving the shelter of the bus stop to run to her. He's in front of her in three quick strides, holding hands over her head to block the rain.

"Rach? What is it?"

Her heart clenches at the familiar nickname. He's the only one to have ever called her that. Brody tried once. And she glared at him until he had hurriedly apologized. She tried, tried telling him that it wasn't that she  _hated_ the nickname, it's just. It's Finn. It's  _his_ name for her. He's supposed to be the only person to call her that. And it hurts. It just twists ugly and cold in her belly when she hears the name and it's not from him.

She brushes water from her face, looks up at him, and even though rain drips down his, his hair long gone, traded in for the buzz cut army recruits are made to get their first night on base, she can tell he's been crying.

She knows him. She knows he's scared, scared of what he's about to do, scared of what he's leaving behind, scared of the _what if_.

"You come back."

He stares at her, blinking water from his eyes.

"You come back to me. You are not allowed to  _die_  on me. You promised to marry me Finn Hudson. And I am holding you to that promise. I swear to God,-" her voice breaks just then, and Finn's large hands envelop her, crushing her to his chest, his tears mixing with the rain falling around them, her sobs shaking his firm chest.

He's changed so much in three months. But he's still her Finn. He may feel different, and look different, but underneath all that is the boy who became the man she would always love.

She pulls away to see his face. She has to say it, and he has to listen. Has to understand.

"I swear to God, if you don't come back to me – alive - I don't scare if you have a leg missing or part of your arm, you come back to me. All I want from you is here. Everything you are, everything I love about you." She taps his chest, beating hard and fast under her palm. "Right here."

He swipes his hand under his eyes, smiling wetly down at her.

"I love you. So, so much."

"I know. And that is reason enough to come back to me. Please. I love you, Finn."

He grasps her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers, and she melts into his embrace, her own hands clutching as his palms burn her cheeks.

She'll wait for him. Because he's her person, and even if she follows her dream, becomes some huge star, it wouldn't be enough. She wouldn't be complete. Because he's part of her dream too.

He breathes his answer against her lips, kissing her again, ignoring the honking of the bus still idling behind him.

"I'll come back."

***


	15. work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My 2nd Monchele drabble! Pic from when they were filming in NY this week.
> 
> (source/from tumblr: lovecoryandlea, video from lucycaboosey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try not to write Monchele drabble, this was too good to pass up :)

_work_

"This scene, its gonna break my heart, isn't it?"

Cory doesn't say anything, just rubs his hands over her shoulder, squeezing the back of her neck affectionately. She looks up at him and he peeks down at her, trying to hide the smile on his face.

He bends to touch his lips gently to hers, then nuzzles her ear with his nose. "Yea, but I still love you anyway."

Lea giggles softly, stretching up to steal another kiss. "Think the fans are ever forgive us for this?"

He peeks behind them, at the mass of people gathered around, and drops his hand to her side, pulling her closer to him.

"They will." He replies softly.

Someone calls out to her from behind and she glances over his shoulder and sighs heavily. "Well, the show must go on."

He nods slowly then steals another kiss.

"Break a leg."

"I love you." She winks, hurrying off towards the director.

***


	16. trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first loves, A Glee supernatural fic. AU Finchel where Rachel's powers get her in trouble. Finchel month, third week: crossover, Glee/Lost Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have potential to be expanded.

“Trick.”

She taps the top of the bar, smiling when her grandfather pokes his head up to peer at her.

“Rachel? What are you doing here? Is your father alright?” He slips out quickly from behind the bar and grasps her hand in his.

“Where’s Bo?”

“On a job. Why?” Trick frowns at her.

She looks at her grandfather and shrugs, looking away. “Nothing.”

“Rachel.”

She glances at her grandfather again, worrying at her bottom lip. “Sir?”

“Why are you here?”

“It’s nothing too major. Besides Bo can help.”

“If you’re looking for your cousin then obviously you’re in trouble.”

“Kind of.” She murmurs.

Trick crosses his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow. “Do your fathers know where you are?”

Did her fathers know she had left New York to come see her grandfather and cousin because she had accidentally glamoured a Fae into falling in love with her? Nope.

But they did know she was roadtripping, and she did promise to check in with her grandfather if she ever passed by.

She shrugs again and Trick shakes his head and sighs tiredly, pointing to a chair at a table.

“Sit. Wait until your cousin gets here, then we’ll have a chat.”

She sighs, eyes downcast as she obeys her grandfather, folding her legs under her as she sat at the table near the bar.

Trick eyes her warily as he busies himself behind the bar, mumbling to himself and shaking his head as he does. She almost expects him to call his son, and if he did, her father would be on his way to get her. Immediately.

“Trick! A bottle of your finest ale!”

Her head swivels around at the trio of men entering the pub. They’re all tall, one of them impossibly larger than the others, the three of them grinning as they claim seats along the bar.

The tallest one, a beautiful male with shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes slaps the bar loudly as her grandfather slides over a glass of brew, and the others do the same, except the last, the large man with messy brown hair, bright amber eyes and muddy boots slides his back to the shaggy blond, Dyson, she remembers him from when she used to visit her grandfather when she was younger.

“None for me thanks. After all, we’re still on the clock. I’ll have a cola or water please.”

The large man’s voice is deep, the husky timbre reaching over to her on the other side of the room and she shivers. She’s never seen him before, but she’s intrigued. Very.

Long fingers stroke the wood paneling running along the bar in front of him, and he smiles at Trick when he places a cold glass of coke in front him.

“Is this from a land wight?”

Trick nods, impressed as he surveys the new stranger.

“Yes. I helped one out a few years back, gifted me one of her trees as payment. Few people can recognize that kind of wood.”

The last of the trio, Hale, finally speaks, his voice rich and charming, like notes of a melody. He’s dark-skinned and lean, curious dark eyes glittering.

“Ah, Finn here is a wolf-shifter from Ohio. Dyson met him a few hundred years ago. He finally decided to leave the dull, country life behind. He’s a new recruit at the fire station.”

“Ah, welcome to The Dál Riata, safe haven and neutral ground to all Fae.” Trick grins broadly and grips Finn’s hand in welcome. “You have somewhere to stay?”

“Dyson offered. But I’m pretty sure he has fleas by now.” Finn jokes.

The shaggy haired blond nudges him playfully, his beer spilling and quickly soaking Finn’s shirt when he he does.

“Dyson! You dick!”

Trick laughs and hands him a dish towel.

“There’s a room in the back, you’re welcome to change there. You can stay until you find somewhere permanent if you’d like.”

Finn’s smile is wide and easy as he nods gratefully at her grandfather. She stares at him, at the freckles dotted over his nose, the dimple in his left cheek. He’s actually beautiful. Not rugged and scarred like she assumed most wolf-shifters to look like.

“Rachel.” She shakes herself from her thoughts, looking at her grandfather who stares expectantly at her.

“Can you show Finn to the back room? He can wear one of the work shirts while the brownie cleans his.”

Her grandfather looks at her with a warning on his face, silently telling her to be careful. She nods at him and gets up as Finn moves to follow her and she walks up to the swinging doors that lead to the spare bedroom in Trick’s basement.

Lowland, the brownie who always helps out her grandfather was watching TV, his feet perched neatly on top of the coffee table and munching happily from a box of cereal with a honey pot in front of him. Lowland merely waves at her as she passes him by.

Finn looks curiously at the Fae as he follows her. A few scattered crumbs fall to ground when Lowland waves and he holds his hand out, pointing towards the dust bin, it soars over to him and he flicks his wrist and the crumbs on the floor disappear and he sends the dustbin back into its corner.

She’s seen Lowland’s trick a million times.

“Does Trick only have Fae working here? Are humans allowed?” He peers down at her, towering over her easily.

She steps aside and pulls a closet open, grabbing the largest shirt she can find and hands it to the shifter. Her hand brushes his, the heat of his skin warming hers, and he narrows his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

“Are you Fae?” Finn asks, unbuttoning the stained shirt.

She turns around quickly, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Behaving herself was going to be quite the task if Finn kept doing things like that. But would it hurt, to get just a taste? Just one little taste?

“Yes.”

“What kind of Fae?”

Curious, wasn’t he?

She peeks over her shoulder at him when he tosses the shirt towards her feet. He was all hard muscle and sinew, his shoulders and chest well-defined, skin marred by a few old scars.

“The kind that usually gets in trouble often.”

Finn chuckles and smiles at her, finally buttoning the shirt, tugging it so it would loosen somewhat over his broad shoulders. She gulps and pulls her eyes from his chest to focus on his eyes. She can already feel the warmth spreading on her hands and she grits her teeth to keep the energy at bay.

“What kind of trouble?” Finn asks with a dimpled smile.

Just as she’s about to answer, a loud crash sounds from upstairs, a resounding knock on the pub’s door shaking the interior. She extends her senses and groans, rubbing a hand over her face.

That kind of trouble.

She flits up the stairs, passing a startled Lowland as he grips his box of cereal to his chest. “Lady McCorrigan! What is that?”

“Go to the dungeons Lowland, and stay there.”

She doesn’t wait to see if he follows her orders, just rushes through the swing doors into the pub. Her grandfather looks back at her as she hurries in, Finn striding in behind her.

He looks over at Dyson as both of them sniff the air. “There’s a frost giant outside.”

Another resounding knocks hammers at the door and another table and chair fall over.

“And he can’t get in. Which means someone has barred him from entry if he means to do them harm.” Trick murmurs.

Crap.

She’s small, has always been tiny, especially for someone of her kind and if she could shrink even smaller under her grandfather’s steady glare she could.

“Rachel?”

Dyson seems to just realize she’s here. Hale too, because he stares at her in surprise before grinning widely.

“Hey, it’s the pixie!”

Trick glares at Hale and then looks back to her.

“Is he following you?”

She doesn’t answer, just looks around the room, cringing when the frost giant hammers at the door again. As long as she was inside this building, she was safe, he wouldn’t be able to enter. But that meant the others couldn’t leave either.

Double crap.

***


End file.
